Flames of Love
by Aireonna
Summary: A young princess, Rei, despises her parents for forcing her to marry the ruthless god of Mars. But she is growing to like the god that she hated so much. But what evil is lurking and her guardians sense danger? I had this fic up b4, but it was taken down
1. The Mysterious Voice of the Flames

Flames of Love  
Chapter 1

The Mysterious voice of the flames

By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

Disclaimer: No I do not own Sailor Mars. But I do own her mother, father, and the god. Not to mention the most important thing, the plot! Yup you guessed. I own that to...yay!

A/N: I am from here on out redoing this story so it will be different.

* * *

A young teenage princess with long satin like raven hair sat at her window gazing off at her beautiful planet of fire, Mars. She sighed as the people scampered amongst the royal cities streets.

_Look at them. I would give anything to be free and have not a care in the Cosmos like those mortals_. The princess thought to herself.

Suddenly, her chamber doors opened revealing a beautiful woman in a long flowing red dress. It looked as if fire was dancing around her. Her hair was long past her feet and was held up in a small crown with flames ravishing through the ancient substance. Her features were that of a beautiful woman yet showed little signs of age. Her features grew tense as she stared at her daughter.

"Oh, Rei. When are you ever going to stop daydreaming and return to where you are needed?" Her mother asked a bit of concern tinted in her delicate voice. Rei turned her head to face her mother and released a sigh.

"Oh mother. When are you going to realize that your daughter wishes to not return to the needs of the palace? My only wish is to be free yet normal." She replied as she returned to her gazing out the window.

The Queen's face tightened as the sound of depressment was heard in her lovely daughter's voice. She slowly made her way across the room, closing the chamber door behind her. Gently placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder, she spoke.

"Oh honey. I know how you feel. That is the way I felt for the longest time. But then your mother came to realize her true destiny. I know it seems your father and I are asking a lot of you, but we are just trying to keep you safe and to lead you to your destiny."

"Tch. You mean my enslavement to the god of Mars. I still have no clue why you would force your own blood to marry to a killer like the god of Mars." She replied turning to the Queen and facing her argument to her mother. The Queen sighed.

_She is just as stubborn and care free as I was so long ago_. The Queen stated subconsciously.

"We do not wish to enslave you to him. But rather give love to you. The god of Mars is really not all that bad. The god is also your age. We think that you two would be perfect for each other. We are only trying to make you happy. My daughter. Your father and your mother love you dearly. We only wish you could see it."

The Queen winced as she heard the whimpers from the young princess. She reached her hand down and wiped the tears that had found their way down the princess's check.

"Please mother. Just go. Leave me to my loneliness and suffering." The princess cried out.

"But Rei." She was then cut off by the princess.

"Just go! Leave me!" She yelled out in pain.

The Queen stood and regained her composure as she stared at her daughter with pain in her eyes. She then slowly turned and disappeared out of the chamber doors. Leaving the weeping princess, again, alone in her quiet chambers.

The Queen slowly entered the throne room. The King raised his head at the sight of his love.

"My dear Rosalind. How was your talk with our daughter?" The King asked with a brisk chuckle at the end of his comment. Rosalind glided over to her husband, her king and sat next to him in her royal throne as her face tightened a little is displeasure.

"The talk you talk about well it didn't go to well. Oh Max, why must we force her into this. You should have seen the hatred and cruelty in her eyes. What have we done?" Rosalind began crying into her delicate hands as sobs were heard.

"What have we done? We have made our own daughter hate us." The whimpers became uncontrollable as the king took his queen into his arms.

"Shh she doesn't hate you…she is just mad at me. Don't worry honey." Her cries where muffled by her leaning into his chest crying away as he comforted her.

Rei dried her eyes as she glanced back at her door.

_Why don't my parents understand? They have no clue how I feel_. Her mind pondered.

She suddenly turned sensing a quick movement among her chambers. Rei lifted her head to look at her sacred fire. It had begun burning bright and twisting in the air as if a ghostly wind had blown it wildly. She gazed at the fire. Oh how beautiful it was. The way the flames danced around the shadows of her chamber. She slowly stood and walked towards the fire as if it was calling her.

"But how? I didn't do a spell." Rei stared on as the fire continued its movement. Suddenly, a faint whisper was heard calling Rei towards it. Rei blinked in bewilderment as she slowly sat at the cushion in front of the fire.

"Please don't cry fire maiden. It only shows a weakness on such a beautiful being." Rei blinked and then looked around her room expecting it to be her father playing some kind trick on her. The voice then giggled as he stared at the confused princess.

"No Princess. This isn't a trick. I have come to give you advice. I heard your cry from the heavens. And I would like to help calm that cry and release the laughter that your parents love." Rei's face quickly stiffened as she heard the mention of her parents.

"How would thou know of my parents? Why would you care of such insolence feelings of mine anyways?" She replied rather coldly.

"Ah the same ruthless attitude carried on in the Mars blood." The mysterious voice replied surpassing yet another short giggle. Rei closed her eyes and sighed.

"And I'm supposed to sit here and listen to some voice. What, do you find me to be crazy? Ha...well I would hate to..." She suddenly stopped, as if something had told her to. And she had complied with their plea.

"Now, please princess, tell me why you think such terrible things about your parents?"

Rei nodded as she felt a warmth and comfort in the voice. _It's weird. I feel as if I have heard his voice before._ She thought to herself.

"My parents wish for me to marry a ruthless killer for I have never even met. I don't want to marry. I just want to live a life of my own. Not one where one is forced to do what the other pleads. I am being forced to marry the ruthless god of Mars."

The voice softened as he realized soft muffled cries had begun escaping the young princess's throat.

"Shh...You shouldn't cry. You can do what your heart pleads. Everyone is in control of their own destiny, even a young princess like you. Now please I don't have long to talk. Just promise me one thing?"

Rei nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Just try to be happy and don't worry about this killer. I am sure that you will find your own love. Now I must leave. Farewell my fire maiden." A strong wind then wisped through the chamber and extinguished the fire to oblivion. Rei leaned over and chanted a spell.

A moment later the sacred fire returned, glowing its usual glow and no voice attached.

Rei sighed. _And to think, I was actually beginning to like that voice. I could of swore that I heard his voice somewhere before_.

* * *

A/N: Well...what did you think? I am in the middle of a brilliant idea so this fic will be updated soon. Yay! Please review and state your true thoughts on this fic. Well gotts to go hope you all like it so far. 


	2. Harsh Words for First Meetings?

Flames of Love  
Chapter 2

Harsh words for first meetings?

By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

Disclaimer: Yea we all know... I do not own Sailor Mars. But I do own her mother, father, and the god. Well I don't really own the god, but I own him in this story! Not to mention the most important thing, the plot! Took me long enough right? Well sorry. I'm on spring break, so fun. Bwhahahaha...Well newayz back to the fic. Enjoy!

A/N: Again edited and such… please enjoy! Italicized words mean thoughts…

* * *

A chime rang throughout the palace. Rei slowly walked down the stairs. She wore a long beautiful purple and red dress that seemed to hug every curve just the right way. Her hair was left down encircling her shoulders. On top of her head laid a crown with a little bit of resemblance to her mothers yet it was smaller. She finally made it to the floor as she stopped to bow to her waiting parents.

"Rei, are you ready to meet the god of Mars?" Rei smiled a fake smile for she knew she had no choice in the matter.

Her mother had asked just to see if she had changed her mind. The three bowed and walked into the throne room. There they each took their seats in order of power. Rei sat and smiled at the people who had gathered to witness the arrival of the god himself.

Rei sighed. _It's not like he is so mighty. He is the son not the actual mighty god. It makes no difference. He is still a killer and a god I suppose._ She thought as the people settled in their seats.

"I still do not see why we must throw a ball in his arrival. He is yet still a teenager and only one year older than I. He is only the son of our actual god." Rei was stopped as a light filled the room and a figure of a young, handsome, and built man appeared.

Sighing and rolling her eyes she continued to have a conversation with herself that only she could hear.

_Oh gods, here it comes, our people and their graveling._

The young man slowly approached the throne while the people respectively bowed, turning he glanced at Rei. Rei turned her head towards the crowd. The light was still too bright to make out a face.

"Welcome to our kingdom." Rei heard her father speak with respect towards the "god".

_I think I should leave. I will not be missed anyways._ Sighing at the crowd, Rei shook her head.

The light faded and the man stepped forward. He was in his late teens and was rather handsome. His short black hair, midnight blue eyes, and godly suit that only brought out the muscles in his chest. It was a shame actually. Someone with such good lucks but such a bad reputation.

"We are all very glad that you decided to come along. Alex, meet our daughter. The royal Princess of Mars, Rei." The king replied while raising his hands to the direction of where Rei had been sitting.

The people in the room all turned their heads to see the princess was nowhere to be found. The crowd gasped as the king's face turned a tinge of red.

"Where is she? How could she do this?" He raged on.

"Oh honey. Don't worry. She will be fine. She just wandered off. You will be fine." The Queen stated trying to comfort her outraged husband.

"Okay. I am sorry, is our god displeased?"

Alex blinked a little returning to reality.

"Huh? Oh, no I am not displeased. In fact I will umm… I would much rather go and look around. If you do not mind?" He questioned trying to be excused. The king and queen looked at each other and smiled.

"Of course. Our kingdom is your kingdom. You may do whatever you please." The Queen replied surpassing a giggle.

The young god bowed and exited the room closing the chamber doors behind him. The god of Mars sighed as he shimmered himself into the front garden. He gasped taking in how large it really was.

_We have nothing quite of this sort at home. How beautiful_. The young god thought to himself.

Alex turned his head as a delicate voice reached his ear.

_What a lovely sound. I wonder what beauty could make such a beautiful sound_.

His mind questioned walking towards the voice that called to his heart. Following the intriguing sound, he found himself in a clearing. There laid a large fountain made of sacred silver and a large wooden veranda located in the center with beautiful flowers surrounding. Birds chirped and the song continued on.

The god blinked noticing there was a young female figure standing in the veranda with birds surrounding her as she sang.

_Could it be?_ He asked himself quietly.

He slowly stepped onto the veranda causing her to jump sensing the presence. Turning to face him she stepped into a fighting stance.

_She is on guard. But why?_ He asked a little confused why she would want to fight him.

_Tch. Apparently she has not a clue of my blood_. He laughed at her bravery.

"What do you want with me?" The girl demanded.

_Hmp. Such attitude. She really has no idea who I am_. He chuckled to himself.

"Well? Answer me. I command you to do so!" She shouted in rage.

Her eyes widened as she realized how handsome this young man who was defying her really was.

The way his midnight blue eyes resembled the vast universe when you stared into them. The build of his body. Her eyes questioned, noticing the rather strange apparel he had on. He wore a reef of golden leaves at the top of his jet black hair.

"Really? Commands? But aren't you nothing but a peasant? And why are you in the Royal Gardens?" He glanced at her clothing and looked at it weirdly. But noticed the way it revealed her lovely curves.

The dress expressed her beauty beautifully. He failed to notice the crown that lay upon her raven hair.

_Is this guy for real?_ She thought a little surprised at the dignity he held.

"I am..." Suddenly, the two were stopped as the king and queen approached.

"Ah. Thank you so much for finding her." The king replied. The god and girl looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Oh Rei. You had us worried." Her mother replied as she smiled to the god.

"You mean that this maiden...is your princess of Mars?" The god asked in shock.

The king and queen shook their head in unison as they turned towards their daughter. Rei stood there still comprehending the realization of what was taking place.

"He…He is your god?" Rei asked turning her head to Alex. Her features tightened a little as she realized that he had been wearing the crown of a god all along.

"You are! Arg! And I was too dumbfounded and… and naïve to notice." Rei yelled while throwing her hands up in frustration.

She quickly made her way off the veranda stopping at the stairs to clasp the ends of her dress tightly in her hands. Slowly, she turned and lifted her head beginning to walk away.

"I am sorry for such an outrage. But, but I hate you." Raising her head up high she turned fighting back tears as she ran to the doors leading into the castle. The king and queen faced the god and frowned.

"She did not mean it your godliness. She is just a young…" The king was cut off by the words of the god.

"Yet she did. It is proven in her eyes." Alex glanced to where his young fire maiden had previously been standing with hurt in his eyes.

_She thinks of me as a killer. But I am not_. Reassuring himself, he tried not to let the maiden's words to pain him so, but he couldn't help it

Rei ran through the castle unaware of where she was going, just letting her feet take her to where ever as she cried out her pain.

Suddenly, she stopped as she found herself in her most cherished room of the castle.

_This is the room I met with my friends. The ballroom._ She sighed remembering her best friends.

"Oh Princess Serenity, Amy, Mina, Lita. How I miss you so." Her words were spoken softly for only her to hear.

"It has been forever it seems. I wonder how you all are." Closing her eyes, she walked to the center of the ballroom, admiring the paintings and the vastness of the room.

The young princess took the ends of her dress and began twirling as if dancing with a prince. Not noticing that a form had appeared at the door, she continued her frolicking.

Alex stood from the doorway looking in on the beautiful Princess as she danced across the ballroom floor as if she had wings. But she continued on with her outburst of joy even after he took a step into the room.

Alex stared at the young fire maiden in admiration. The way her smile shinned. The way her dress twirled around tightening on her small form. Her hair moving as if dancing along with her.

_Lovely._ He thought. _Just as a princess should be_.

He stopped as she had twirled to the throne and bowed as if she weren't even royalty. His face tightened in sorrow.

Rei giggled as she knelt down and began singing the tune she had been whispering into the wind awhile ago.

Deep in my soul

Love so strong

It takes control

Now we both know

The secrets bared

The feelings show  
Driven far apart

I'll make a wish

On a shooting star

Rei suddenly stopped as she heard clapping in the background. She quickly shot up and turned still grasping her dress. Her features tightened as she feasted her eyes on the young god. She swiftly motioned towards him with an evil glare.

"That was beautiful your highness." He replied while bowing in respect.

"Beautiful it was. For you have heard my voice before and said nothing. Why do you still torment me? Hmp. I don't even know your name." Rei smirked as she turned to the painting next to them.

"Huh? Oh my name is Alex." The young god bowed and took the princess' hand brushing his lips upon it. Rei blushed realizing exactly what he was doing. She quickly snatched her hand afar of his grasp.

"I beg your pardon but I still have the same thoughts about you. And those thoughts do not plan on changing anytime soon. I am sorry your godliness. But you..." Alex brought his finger to the Princess' lips causing her to stop her words.

As his finger touched her soft lips it sent shivers down her spine. Rei closed her eyes and sighed. Alex smiled at the Princess's reaction.

_So I may have a chance_. He thought to himself.

Rei jumped back away from his gentle touch as she shuddered. She grasped her skirts and forced a smile.

"I'm sorry. But I must attend to my duties." Rei smirked as she released a sigh and walked towards the exit of the ballroom. Alex blinked as the young Princess made her way to the exit.

Suddenly, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Rei gasped, her delicate body came into contact with his rough chest. Her body shuddered a little in the contact. She had never been this close to a man, let alone a god.

Alex felt the shudders of the young fire maiden that he now held in his arms. He didn't know what brought him to take those actions, but he did. And it had seemed right at the time. Alex snapped back to reality when he felt the struggles of the Princess.

"The young fire maiden. I do not mean to scare you. For all I want is a second chance. Let alone a first that was blown before our meeting. For I am sorry you blame me of my fathers doings. For I am no killer, just a leader. And I do just as much as you do. For I have nothing to do with my father's doings. And I'm sorry you can not accept that I am not a killer. For I am a god. Merely a man. And nothing more." Alex stopped finding his grip on the Princess had tightened and she had a look of pain in her eyes.

She had eased her struggling and had actually been listening to his words.

Rei sighed as tears fought to be released from her violet eyes, but she would not let them. She would not show a weakness in front of this man. Let alone the God of Mars. But just how long could she fight these tears? The pain? How long till she broke down from all the suffering?

* * *

A/N: Well? What do you all think? Did you like it? I hope so. Please R&R. And tune in to the next chapter to find out what happens between the God and our fare Princess...Bwhahahah cliff hanger.. 


	3. Close encounters and some secrets brough...

Flames of Love  
Chapter 3

Close encounters and some secrets brought forward?

By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

Disclaimer: Yeah, yada yada yada. I don't own Sailor Mars. You all know the rest.

A/N: So, how do you all like it so far? I know I kind of left you all hanging last time. But I couldn't resist. Well here you all go. Sorry it has been taking so long. I've been busy. Well enjoy!

* * *

Alex blinked as he heard the soft sobs from his young fire maiden. He could tell she was ready to cry at any minute.

He gently let the young Princess go from his grasp. He never wanted to hurt her, anything but that. But it had appeared that is what he had allowed himself to do.

Here he was trying to prove to the young fire maiden that he was not the monster and killer she spoke of. Alex dropped his head and sighed.

_How could I have been so blind?_ He questioned himself not expecting an answer. Rei stepped back a little giving more space in between the two.

"Rei, I am so very sorry. I never meant to harm you." Alex closed his eyes awaiting the cold statement he knew would come.

"But you did. I will accept your apology since you are working so hard to prove me wrong." Rei was stopped as a trumpet horn was heard from the outside of the castle. Chimes rang throughout the city. Alex turned to Rei with a questioning look on his face, unaware of what was going on.

Rei's face lit up with an exterior glow of happiness, or hidden happiness. Alex couldn't tell if she was truly happy or if it was just a façade.

"What is going on?" Alex asked stepping out of the ballroom and walking to the window across the hall.

He was suddenly an onlooker on the city. People ran busily on the streets as lights lit up everywhere. The city was decorated in beautiful streamers and lights. Rei's face suddenly returned to the depressed glow it had held before.

"It is nothing but the celebration of your arrival. They respect you. More than even I even know. And that is why I am giving you a chance to gain my respect for our planet is in your dept." Rei spoke as she walked down the hallway to her room. The young god stared at her with curious eyes.

Before Rei could make it into her room someone grabbed her arm from around the corner. Rei yelped as she was pulled to the other hallway. Her eyes filled with rage readying her self for battle. She grabbed the perpetrators arm and flipped them to the ground.

Rei blinked to find herself staring at her guardian.

"Deimos! Do not do that to me." Rei helped the young guardian up releasing the breath that had been caught in her throat. Deimos stared at her Princess with caring eyes.

"Princess, your mother sent me to gather you and the god. But I see no trace of our God of Mars." Deimos glanced around as the god walked up to the two.

"You don't need to look to far for I am right here." Deimos jumped coming to the conclusion who the speaker was.

Suddenly, she lowered herself in a quick bow. Alex leaned forward and whispered into Rei's ear.

"What are you doing?" He looked at the young guardian in confusment.

Rei giggled at the god and grabbed a hold of Deimos. Walking into her bedroom, they left the god in the hall way still unsure of Deimos' actions.

"Do not mind our god, for he did not understand your doings." Rei snickered as she walked to her berth.

(A/n: The berth is her window but has a seat thing. You all should know what I'm talking bout. Newayz back to the fic.)

Deimos stared at her Princess in confusion. She shrugged it off deciding to join her peacefully at the berth. The two looked out onto the city listening and watching the people cheering and yelling. It was a circus out there.

Rei smiled as she stood and walked to her bed, plopping down and laying her head on the pillow.

"So do you still despise the God of Mars? Or did my eyes mistaken what I just saw happening in the hallway?" Deimos giggled sitting gently upon the edge of the bed. Rei turned to her with a sigh.

"What are you implying? That our god and I were...no! That is absurd. Deimos, how could you think that of me? And how come Phobos isn't with you? Thou two never leave each other's side." Rei sat up bringing a laugh from Deimos.

"You can not just change the subject so easily." Deimos smiled standing and walking to the door placing her hand on the handle.

"Princess. I am sorry to leave in such a hurry, but I have plenty of other things to do. Till later." At that Deimos pushed the door open and walked out.

She smiled as she saw the god at the other side of the hall leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. She quickly popped her head back into the room.

"Princess your escort is here to see you to your parents." She giggled softly and shot up from the bed. She decided to promptly straighten up a bit before making her appearance to her escort and her planet.

_To think. She has no clue whom her escort really is_. Deimos thought making her way down the hall, bowing slightly to Alex then continuing her way to her destination.

Rei finished touching up and walked out of her room shutting the door behind her quietly. She turned around and met the gaze of the god. She yelped and tripped forward. Alex grabbed her arm and pulled her small figure to him.

Her petite figure crashed into his chest. He embraced her a little more as she shivered a bit in shock. Sliding his arm around her small waist, Rei lifted her head as a blush rose on her soft cheeks. Her violet eyes sparkled in the moonlight that shinned through the hallway window increasing her beauty.

Alex stared into her violet eyes loosing himself in thought. Rei stared back into his dark blue eyes, remembering before how she had lost herself in them. They reminded her so much of a galaxy. They shinned bright with such beauty that no mere mortal man could contain. Her hands made their way slowly up his tight chest. She could feel his muscles tighten through his tight shirt. He leaned his head down bringing his lips closer to her soft parted ones.

Then she felt it. His sword. She quickly jumped back from him as tears swelled into her eyes. Alex jumped back to reality as her stared at his fire maiden in bewilderment. He couldn't understand what had just happened. Rei brought her trembling hands to cover her face as tears broke through her barrier.

"I am so very sorry my godliness." Before Alex could assure her she did nothing wrong she had ran off again.

The god stared down the hall as she suddenly burst to flames and disappeared. He blinked his eyes as he couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Deimos and Phobos made their way out from behind the corner and walked over to the god.

"Our Princess is very special. Our Princess will be the one to bring forth the true power in the Mars crystal. Not her mother." The twin guardians replied in unison.

"No mortal, I don't care if they be a Princess or not, should not be able to do what I just witnessed."

"Yes. We know. Our Princess holds more power than even our Queen possesses." Deimos commented.

"Now come. We must search for her. You are the only one who can help her. For our Princess must be found before another reaches her." Phobos replied as her and Deimos disappeared leaving the god with his new thoughts.

Realizing they had left he shimmered in search of the Princess.

Rei appeared in the armor room with a burst of a flame. She dropped to the floor as the tears continued to flow. Returning her head into her still trembling hands, she pulled herself into a ball and she scooted herself closer to the corner. She quickly jumped as a suit of armor flew down at her, the spear just missing her head.

Rei took a deep breath and tried to calm her breathing. Her eyes closed as her sobbing stopped. But she felt pain. What were these feelings that were growing inside of her? Feelings about Alex? She shook her head in rage.

"No! I will not allow myself to feel such feelings for that, that...err!" Rei began to sob again feeling completely alone.

Alex shimmered into the room and saw the Princess in the corner but decided to stand by and just listen for now.

"I am all alone. Why do my friends…Why can my friends all be happy and not me? I am nothing but alone in this vast universe. All alone." She began to sob uncontrollably as she threw her self to the floor.

Her body shuddered as she wept. He could hear the pain in her soft voice. It tore at him. At his very being. Oh how he wanted so much just to be able to hear her lovely voice in its earlier manner, filled with joy.

Alex stepped from the shadows and knelt beside her, taking her into his arms.

Rei didn't resist. She needed him, even if she despised him. She needed a shoulder to lean on, to cry on. Alex picked her up and pulled her against him, rocking her and whispering into her ear caring words. Words that would calm her broken soul. Her sobs came faster as she shuddered more violently against his rough body. Alex ran his fingers through her soft raven hair soothing her.

"Shh…you will be alright. Shh." Alex cooed as Rei continued to cry.

Rei lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"Why are you so nice to me? I was so rude and…" Alex cut the Princess off by putting his finger to her soft lips.

"Shh.. I have my reasons." He smiled as he continued roaming through her hair.

Rei just stared confused at his words. But before she could ask why, the door to the chamber opened. Rei jumped a little but Alex held onto her, his arm still around her slim waist.

Rei flinched a little as she was pulled back to him her head hitting his hard chest. Her head throbbed in pain, but she didn't really notice for she was still trying to find the meaning in his last words, but she couldn't. She looked up to the door, but she couldn't see anything. The room had been dark and the light from the halls was bright and intensifying.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice. It was her father. Rei jumped up as fast as she could, hitting the suit on the way up. Alex grabbed her to him as she winced in pain.

"Rei. Are you alright?" Her father asked rushing to the two gathered in the corner.

Rei just giggled at her own stupidity. She felt blood. Blood? Alex felt it to as he brushed her forehead. She had cut open her forehead on the spear of the suit of armor. It was not all that bad. But it had hit enough to break through the skin layers and cause blood.

Rei lifted her head to meet her fathers gaze.

"Oh father. I am fine. Just a little scratch. You have no reason to worry." She giggled yet again and felt a little dizzy.

Before she knew it Alex had lifted her slim body into his muscular arms and stood up. Rei scolded herself for not yelling and complaining to him, but she, for some reason, did not feel up to it.

"I do know how to walk. You can put me down."

"Oh no. I am taking you straight to your room and getting that looked at." Rei glared at her father expecting him to protest but to her assumption he had nothing to say.

He only smiled at the god and waved him off.

Rei sighed and then she felt a weird and unknowing presence. But who was it? For some reason it felt familiar. But her body was too tired to care. Alex walked up the stairs, into her chambers, and laid her gently down on her soft bed. It was rather large for only one person. But then again she was a princess. She sighed as she looked over to Alex as he sat at her side.

_But why does he care?_ She asked herself. _Why would he care?_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well, there you have it! The end of chapter three! Yay! Sorry it has taken so long to update! I will try to hurry with the next chapter, just have been busy! So very sorry...well stay tuned.sorry for the cliff hanger. Couldn't resist!


	4. The Enemy Appears?

Flames of Love

Chapter 4

The enemy appears

By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

Disclaimer: No I don not own Mars. And yada yada...you have heard it all before.

A/N: I know it has taken quit a while...but I am very busy lately so I am very sorry. And I would like to thank all those who do review, which is not many...but thank you. PLEAZ REVIEW! takes breath Sorry...well here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The sun shone brightly into the Princess's chambers peering over the sleeping beauty. There right next to her, sat the god. His head resting on the side of the bed and a chair that sat by her berth pulled up to the bed, him sitting it in peacefully. He had not left her side all night.

Rei's eyes fluttered open as the bright light shimmered in her violet gems. Surpassing a quiet yawn, she turned her head and there she saw him.

A small smile reached her soft red lips. His head just laid there. And the light shone on just enough of his figure to let you know that he was actually a god.

She sat there memorizing every little crack and crevice of his perfect face. Not even noticing when his eyes met hers. He returned her glare but she didn't care to notice.

Slowly his hand rose and cupped her face sending shivers down the young maiden's spine. She closed her eyes out of instinct at the feel of his skin against hers. Alex smiled at his young fire maiden.

"Do you still purpose the fact of me being a monster?" Alex questioned quietly as Rei's eyes fluttered open.

She jumped in reaction of his voice finally realizing his conscience. Her heart pounding she yelped and laughed at her response. Bringing her hand to cover her mouth she paused realizing that she was laying in her chambers.

Then the previous night's memories flowed into her mind like a river breaking through a dam. Alex shot up and sat gently down next to her taking her protectively into his strong grasp.

Rei sighed and welcomed his comfort. She didn't want to admit that she enjoyed him being around, not just yet anyways.

_But why does he care?_ She asked herself. _Why would he care?_

These lines ran through her head over and over, for they were what she had last thought about the previous night.

Why? She had no reason of such. But she couldn't help but to think of him. All she had done was push him away, rudely mock him. She attacked his father's doings not his.

Clutching her fists she sobbed into his chest. Pain? For this is what she was feeling.

Alex encircled his arms tightly around her pulling her body closer to his.

"Shh. My fair Princess what tis the matter?" He asked while running his hands slowly through her long raven hair. Smiling he kissed her forehead gently and brought her chin up so her gaze could meet his.

Rei only blinked, unable to speak, her throat suddenly feeling dry. The roughness of her tongue rushing against her dry lips. She tried with all efforts to smile, but as much as she tried, she couldn't.

Something was wrong. Something was not right. This feeling that rushed through her. Was this lust? She suddenly felt the urge to kiss his lips. Her eyes leaving his gaze, staring at his luscious lips. They seemed so perfect.

Rei shook her head removing all thoughts that seemed to stir.

Alex cocked his head to the side as he noticed her actions. What was wrong with her? Ever since the previous night his fare fire maiden had been acting unusual. Pushing the thoughts aside for later Alex smiled as his grip loosened around her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Her eyes floating up to meet his, there she saw it. Concern. He was concerned, about her?

_But why?_ She asked herself. Why would someone like him be concerned about a mere Princess? Sure they shared the same planet. But wasn't that about it?

"Tis fine." She muttered.

Murmuring under her breath, "For now anyways."

Alex didn't hear her last words they appeared to be unclear to him. Rei smiled to herself,

_Good_. She thought.

"We shall leave from your chambers and get you some food. For I know this shall make you feel a little better." Rei's eyes brightened a little, the color returning to her now pale face. Alex smiled.  
_  
Her beauty is radiant. My fire maiden._ The god thought, yes that was it.

She must be his. He suddenly shook his head abruptly removing the last statement from mind.

_No! I can not own thy fire maiden. She is not an ornament_. Alex's thoughts screamed at him.

Remembering his last words, he stood with her still in his arms, never letting go. Heading to the door he smiled down at her as her head found its way to his shoulder, and her arms wrapping themselves about his neck. For some reason they felt right there. As if they belonged. Their bodies perfectly intertwined.

Opening the door with ease, Alex stepped into the hall way as the door closed on its own. The halls were empty, Rei noticed, which seemed fairly odd. For wasn't it the week of non stop celebration since the arrival of the God of Mars?

* * *

Deimos smiled slightly at the sight she saw in her crystal ball. Rei had given it to her as a birthday present. Even though she could simply just look into her mind, the use of the crystal ball was far more fun. Phobos appeared by her sister's side and they both giggled.

"It shall happen soon sister. Thy Princess and the God of Mars will bind their growing love. And the enemy will step forward. But how soon?" Phobos replied her eyes wandering off into the ball.

Deimos sighed at the remark. For it was true and that day was something they did not look forward to.

"Your right Phobos. They have no clue, but we have seen it. It will happen. If only we could see the result of what is to happen. Then this awful feeling would dissolve."

Suddenly, the crystal ball's image went black, and a dark figure appeared. Not much light could be seen which made it hard to make out a face. And then it spoke, as if they could see the guardians.

"Phobos. Deimos. I know you will try and stop me. But don't be to sure. For I have a plan that shall not fail. And your Princess's power and her kingdom will be mine. Let us not forget out last encounter."

Phobos and Deimos' eyes opened wide.

"No. This can't be." The twins replied in unison.

"But I thought the Queen had had." Phobos was cut off by the dark voice.

"Killed me? Banished me? Yes that's what everyone thought. But I have returned." His voice echoed through the chamber leaving the twins in shock.

This can't be. Zorbious? Alive? But how?

* * *

A/N: Bum bum bum! Cliffhanger.. Hee hee. I know it has been along time. But guess what! I'm baaaaccck! I know this chapter is kinda short but I'm sorry this is all I had time for. I will try and update ASAP! And to answer your question on Zorbious. My mother told me that he was some evil myth that opposed the gods. Don't ask me. I just liked the name. Sounded evil. But yes. I hope you enjoyed, and stay tune into my other fics which will be updated soon! Please be a kind reader and REVIEW! Thanks so much! Bubyez for now! 


	5. It has begun

Flames of Love

Chapter 5

It has begun

By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

Disclaimer: No I don not own Mars. And yada yada…you have heard it all before.

A/N: Ok wow, it has been a VERY VERY long time since my last update. But my computer is very very messed up right now, and yet here I am writing this chapter for you. I am so sorry it has taken me so long, not like many people read this fic anyways. But here is the next chapter for you anyways.

* * *

"Zorbious! You are not wanted here!" The queen's voice rained over all sounds that could be heard through the room.

The twins turned quickly to meet her eyes. They were full of hatred and anger. Something not often shown there anymore.

"My Queen! You shall flee, for we shall handle him!" Phobos yelled, appearing in front of the queen protectively.

"No Phobos, Deimos. You must go, find my husband. And find our daughter. She shall be with the God of Mars. Alert the kingdom! Now!" Before the twin guardians could make any statement of protest, the queen transported them out of the room, blowing the door shut behind them and sending them to do as she bid.

Turning slowly to face the dark evil that now stood before her, she put up a protective shield about her.

"Zorbious. It's been a long time old friend."

"Friend? Ha, that's what you have to call me? I should have killed you years ago!"

The anger in his voice echoed off the walls, attacking the shield with waves of energy. Rosalind brought her hands up to the energy bubble and screamed in anguish.

"My dear Rosalind. You can still be my queen. Stand by my side and reign over this god forsaken planet with I as your king!" His words sounded so proud, hurling from his lips.

Rosalind dropped her head and sighed.

"You have not changed, that was what I feared. But I shall not stand by your side. I am married and have a daughter, and I shall not stand by and let you ruin that again!" She screamed, her voice rising in anger as winds hurled through the room. Her anger continued to rise as flames engulfed her, surrounding her and building their power.

Suddenly, the door flew open, in coming the king.

He growled at the presence of Zorbious and glanced to his wife. His eyes filled with concern as he made his way to her, easily entering her shield and wrapping his arms about her from behind.

"Zorbious! You are not wanted here! Leave now or die!" The king screamed in anger.

Laughing mechanically, he threw his head back.

"A daughter? I have now your daughter in mind! I shall not die; your daughter will die in my hands!" He cursed, disappearing from sight.

Rosalind fell to the ground in a heap, her powers draining as the crystal deactivated.

"Oh Max, what are we to do? He is now after our daughter, Rei." The king hushed his wives words as he took her into his arms, lifting her to his chest she sighed wrapping her arms around his neck.

Heading out of the room he closed his eyes, hoping and praying the twins found his daughter before the worst happened.

* * *

Rounding another corner he finally made way to the kitchen. Pushing the door open with a free hand he eased his way through carefully not to harm the fire maiden whom he held.

"I shall be able to walk Alex. It is fine." She growled, not liking being carrying around like a helpless child. Alex only smiled down to her and winked.

"But I rather like carrying you." Saying this caused a blush to sweep across her cheeks.

Suddenly, her head flew back and the crystal on her neck shone brightly. Her eyes glazed over with flames as she floated from the arms of the god.

Alex shot up, rising to the air to be next to her. Staking out the area his eyes flew around the room, trying to sense what had caused this.

Rei lied there in the air, her head back and her arms floating like feathers. Her hair flew around her like dancing flames in a fire. The crystal burned deep into her chest, sinking deep into her body as it protected itself from the evil that came.

A blast shot down the hall, aiming itself for the god as he quickly averted it. His eyes filled with anger as flames surrounded him.

"Who dares attack I!" He screamed, echoing down the halls.

"Ha! Do you really think you can stop me?" The voice was low and dark.

A figure appeared slowly, gazing down at his fire maiden with eyes as dark as the darkest black. He was tall and wore black robes. A beard grew from his chin, falling down his body.

"Who are you!" Alex yelled, his sword appearing in his hands with a sudden flash of flame.

"Don't worry of such things." He bowed his head towards the god and smiled.

"You don't need to involve yourself your highness. The daughter of the queen shall be in my hands."

Alex shot forward, attacking with his sword at the hand that now dared to touch Rei's soft cheeks. Zorbious shot an attack to him, causing Alex to miss. Looking down to the Fire Maiden he smiled.

"Such beauty, just like your mother." Reaching out a hand, he closed in on her body.

Suddenly, flames burst around her and engulfed Zorbious as screams filled the area.

Rei's eyes shot open with a sudden movement of the crystal within her body. Floating upwards into a standing position her eyes over filled with darkness.

"You shall not." Before the words could finish from Rei's mouth, Zorbious disappeared and re-appeared behind the princess taking her off guard. Wrapping his arms around her he laughed into her ears. It was an evil laugh and darkness engulfed both of them.

Alex's eyes shot up to see the attack. Screaming he feared the worse.

"Rei!" He yelled just as Phobos and Deimos made their way into the battle.

* * *

A/N: Well there ya go, that's all I have for you for now. I know it has been a VERY long time since I last updated but here ya go! This chapter is a bit short and has lots of action. But I hope you enjoyed it might have been a bit confusing but hey bare with me I'm sick and very tired. So if ya need help explaining juss email me and I will explain! But plz leave a Review! And thanx for reading! Hope you liked! 


End file.
